When there was me and you
by AgentDea
Summary: Aria Hastings juggles school, family and friendship and manages to make it seem like the sky is her limit. All is well until a certain Sirius Black enters the picture. Will love be the force that pushes her up or pulls her down?


**A/N: Hey everyone! just a little warning, the first chapter is little bit rushed and abrupt because I _really_ want to get on with the actual story :P I'm sorry it didn't turn out as well as I expected it to, but I promise, the next chapter will be MUCH better (and longer!) :) Happy reading and constructive criticism is much appreciated! :)**

"Listen, Ari. Aria, come here, I'm gonna show you something. Look, listen. _Wingardium Leviosa_."

As he waved his wand, the christmas ournament in her tiny hands started to float slowly, higher and higher, carrying her along. She stared wide-eyed at her father wondering how he did it. As soon as her feet lifted off the ground, Aria let go of the floating christmas ournament and landed on her bum.

"Ouch!" Aria giggled, "Papa, show me another trick!" she said with the biggest grin she could muster.

Alexander Hastings laughed out loud and smiled at his daughter. He looked at her in awe, never seeing someone so passionate about magic. Aria was the sweetest, most lovable 3-year-old Alex had ever seen. His heart was filled with so much love for his baby daughter, he could hardly believe it sometimes. Walking slowly towards him, Aria picked up his wand and started waving it around, giggling endlessly. Alex admired his baby girl, with her long brown wavy hair and her huge green eyes. He was certain he could not love her any more than he did at that moment.

"Never change, my princess."

"ARIA! Get off that broomstick this instant!"

Aria let out a laugh and lowered down her toy broomstick -one her father bought for her as a 5th birthday gift.

"Mama, I'm fine. See?" Aria twirled, "I'm a brave girl. I can fly, mama. I can _fly!_"

Aria spread her hands out and started running around in her huge backyard. The Hastings mansion had a _huge_ field, perfect for playing Quidditch -which Alex was obviously passionate about.

Paige Hastings (nee Chevalier) watched as the summer breeze swept up Aria's long hair and made it dance around her face. Being a veela, Quidditch was not one of her favourite things. In fact, back in France, girls were almost never seen on a broomstick, but Paige couldn't help but smile at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"Of course you're brave girl! You're a Chevalier! Your great-grandfather was a famous quidditch player back then, did you know?"

Aria stoped in her tracks and ran to her mother. She hopped onto her mother's lap , "Really, mama? Tell me all about it!"

Paige smiled at her little girl as she cradled her, "Well it all started when he was fourteen, he-" Paige's story was interrupted by soft baby cries.

"Well, looks like Raina's awake. Ari _ma cherie_, will you please bring your sister down while I prepare her bottle of milk?" Paige smiled.

"What do I think? Of course I think you shouldn't leave! Think of what it'll do to the girls! Ari is only twelve! And Raina, oh poor Raina hardly even sees you at home!" Paige whispered frantically.

"_Ma cherie,_ I know this is difficult for everyone, but this is my job. I'm doing this to protect the people, _you_ three included! Aria will understand, she knows it's what I have to do as an Auror, _and _she'll be in Hogwarts anyway, so it's not so bad. As for Raina, I'll try to explain it to her, or maybe you could figure something out for her," Alex said gently as he snaked his arms around Paige's waist.

"I'm a healer, not a miracle worker." Paige sulked. "What about me? I can't do this on my own. I need you too, _mon cherie_, as much as the girls do." Paige looked into his eyes sadly and dropped her head

"Hey, hey look at me," Alex lifted her chin up, "-you, are the _strongest, bravest_ person I know. If anyone can do this, it's you. Besides, you won't be alone! I'll be back before you know it." Alex smiled and pulled in his wife for a long kiss.

"Papa, you're leaving?"

The two broke apart and stared at their twelve-year-old who was hiding behind the huge grandfather clock. It chimed twelve times, signifying midnight. Alex walked towards her, already forming words in his head, but it was harder than he thought it would be. He swore, he never heard silence quite that loud.

Alex cleared his throat, "Ari, I'm leaving on a mission. There's a really, _really_ bad man who needs to be caught and -"

"Pap, i'm twelve, not two," Aria said simply.

Alex sighed, "There's this really dangerous man out there. He's been mudering loads of important people and this time it's getting serious. They need me to find him and lock him up in Azkaban."

"I need details, papa!" Aria said exasperatedly.

"No can do, squirt. It's top secret," Alex smiled weakly.

"Are you going to die?"

"What?"

"Are you. Going. To die." Aria demanded to know.

Alex's stomach dropped and he could literally feel his heart breaking. "Of course not, my sweetheart!" Alex pulled Aria in for a hug,"-I will _never _leave you. I'll be back very soon," Alex looked into Aria's eyes, "I promise."

Aria had her suspicions but one thing she knew for sure, when her dad makes a promise, he keeps it.

"Okay, I trust you papa."


End file.
